


Quiet

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Quiet

Molly is a mother. She knows that if the children are quiet they are getting into mischief. The only time quiet is good is if they are sleeping.

Arthur is quiet when she's upset with him, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Fortunately, he's a lovely man and it rarely happens. Anymore.

There is another kind of quiet at the Burrow. Molly's personal quiet time.

She makes herself a cup of tea using her mother's favourite teacup. She takes it to her bedroom. She sips the tea until she can wait no longer, the anticipation making her hand shake as she slips out of her clothes.

Sprawling atop her bed, Molly closes her eyes and reaches between her thighs, pleasuring herself. The only sounds in the quiet house are her soft sighs as her legs tremble as she comes.


End file.
